


Сердце

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou)



Series: Драбблы по Темной Башне [1]
Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King
Genre: Gen, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-07
Updated: 2006-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драббл по "Бесплодным землям": уроки стрельбы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сердце

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2006 году, не редактировалось с тех пор.

  
**Сердце**

* * *

\- Я убиваю сердцем! – пять раз подряд прогремели выстрелы, пять мишеней, вырезанных на стволах деревьев, были поражены в цель.

\- Хорошо.

Роланду следовало бы отчитать мальчика за эту самодовольную улыбку. Но он – не священник, чтобы проповедовать. Корт всегда находил повод отвесить ученику подзатыльник, но читать лекции никогда не принимался. Все его постулаты были краткими, меткими и навсегда врезались в память. Сейчас не было времени даже на них.

\- Я думаю, стоит смастерить чучело и потренироваться на нем. - Сосредоточенно хмурясь, Джейк перезаряжал пистолет. Стрелок пристально следил за его движениями, готовый в любой момент сделать замечание - немного поубавить пыл мальчишки. Юные стрелки должны готовить себя к убийству, а не к соревнованию в тире.

И все же… Роланд не помнил, чтобы кто-то из них с таким же упорством стремился достичь совершенства.

Когда он учил стрелять Эдди и Сюзанну, ему приходилось давить на многие скрытые мозоли, чтобы девиз всех стрелков привел в действие их руки. С Джейком же не требовалось ничего: быстрые пальцы двигались сами по себе, острые глаза отражали цель, расположенную за много метров. Если бы все ученики Корта были такими способными, возможно, битва на Иерихонском Холме завершилась бы совсем иначе.

\- Мир сдвинулся с места, - задумчиво произнес он, невольно сжимая сандаловую рукоятку револьвера. Он не мог думать ни о чем другом, и сейчас эти слова сами слетели с языка. Джейк закончил перезаряжать «ругер» и посмотрел на стрелка.

\- Хотелось бы мне знать, что именно ты имеешь в виду. – Джейк все еще смущался прямого взгляда Роланда, но не хотел отводить глаза. – Ты это часто повторяешь. Чаще, чем нам хотелось бы, наверное. - «Нам и так тошно, а тут еще стремными фразочками нервы треплют» - так сказал бы на его месте Эдди, но Эдди был все-таки ближе Роланду по возрасту. А Джейк всегда был воспитанным мальчиком и никогда не фамильярничал.

Роланд пожал плечами.

\- Нет-нет, я знаю, что мир изменился, города опустели, вымерли целые страны… Но чего-то в этом описании не хватает. Не все же изменилось к худшему?... Так не бывает, чтобы все изменилось к худшему.

Роланд потер переносицу.

\- А где ты видишь хоть что-то хорошее?

Внезапно стрелок почувствовал усталость. Он всегда уставал, когда смотрел на чужую стрельбу, но не стрелял сам.

\- Прости, Роланд. Я знаю, что лезу куда-то не туда. - Смущенный Джейк подхватил «ругер» и сделал несколько шагов в направлении лагеря. – Пойдем? Продолжим завтра. Сегодня моя очередь разводить костер.

Роланд остался на месте. Джейк уже достиг спутанных зарослей бузины, обрамляющих поляну, когда услышал голос стрелка:

\- Сейчас я сказал это потому, что в прежнем мире было слишком мало настоящих стрелков.

Глаза Джейка сверкнули в полумраке.

\- А сейчас?

\- Сейчас нас четверо. И этого должно быть достаточно.

Джейк просиял и бросился к Роланду, но остановился в двух шагах. Он обнимал Роланда два раза: еще до… смерти, когда стрелок спас его от недоумков-мутантов, и после извлечения. Сейчас… сейчас он не видел достаточных причин для подобного проявления чувств, хотя в первую секунду поддался им. Стрелки – они ведь так суровы и холодны.

Роланд положил руку на плечо мальчика.

\- Ты прав, что-то хорошее в этом есть. Что-то. - Стрелок наклонился и поцеловал Джейка в щеку – так делал Стивен Дискейн, когда хотел похвалить сына. – Беги разводи костер. Я сейчас подойду.

Джейк широко улыбнулся и вприпрыжку убежал к лагерю. Стрелок без улыбки смотрел ему вслед.

Все подчиняется ка. И, когда придет время, ка отберет у него то хорошее, что осталось у него в мире, который сдвинулся с места.


End file.
